Ce que veut ma si bien foutue patronne
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Quand la Misogynie légendaire de House le rattrape, ce n'est pas toujours pour lui plaire. / Huddy LongFic. Rating T au cas où ça déraperait
1. Efraction n'est pas solution

Et voilà, ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Je poste ici un autre délire complètement frappée de ma cervelle bouillie ! XD

Vos commentaires sur « Opération Espadon » m'ont beaucoup fait plaisir, alors ça m'a motivé, et je vous poste ici le début d'une fiction que j'écris depuis un petit moment déjà (noël).

C'est un peu tout petit plus lucide que la précédente ! Mais vraiment qu'un peu *oups*

Au début, ça va vous paraitre un brin … démentiel mais j'assume ^^

Bonne Lecture, évidemment je ne vous dis rien, vous risquez de mettre un temps à comprendre, au fil des chapitres…

Bonne Lecture

R&R =D

**HHH**

**Effraction n'est pas solution.**

« - Rouge, Vert, Zébré, Violet, en Satin, en Cuir Bleu… »

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, redresse la tête l'air vachement con.

« - EN CUIR BLEU ?!! »

Souriant triomphalement – tel un idiot –, j'attrape le petit bijou qui fera ma prochaine victoire, car, ne nous illusionnons pas, je suis bien plus fort que n'importe quelle Lisa Cuddy du monde.

« - Qualité, souplesse, élasticité, moulage… »

Si ce string n'avait pas existé, il aurait fallut l'inventer ! (au moins pour ma très chère patronne qui doit vraiment avoir le vent en poupe avec ça sur le derrière !)

Malgré que je me sente vachement chez moi, le nez fourré dans un tas de string lavé au Dove, je me lève, prêt à quitter la maison de Cruella.

Petit rictus sympathique pour ma foutue jambe, et je me dirige à pas de loup – ou plutôt, à pas de loup chancelant – vers la porte.

Un pas devant l'autre, je passe devant la salle de bain. Oh, la salle de bain… Je ferme les yeux. Cette odeur singulière et… Puante ?? De… javel ?

What the fuck ?

J'hausse un sourcil – il parait que ça me rend sexy, d'après l'ex, ex, ex femme de Wilson – et lance un regard en direction de ladite salle de bain. Euh, pourquoi ne m'avait-on jamais prévenu qu'une femme foutait autant de truc sur sa peau ? Sacrilège ! Et le naturel hein ?

Petit temps d'arrêt.

Hm ?

Un… CHIEN ? – vous me direz, un chien, après tout… mais disons que celui là… Il lèche la fameuse javelle ! – Qu'est ce que c'est que ce … machin à patte ?

Soudain, ça s'illumine – Hallelujah – et je tourne les yeux pour apercevoir que, comme un con – notez bien, je le dirais pas souvent – j'ai oublié de fermer la porte.

Je fais un pas, prudent, et m'avance vers l'animal poilu qui me rappelle étrangement le pelage d'une de mes calls girl… Quoi ? On fait avec ce qu'on a !

« - Paula, vient par ici », murmurais-je, en rajoutant ce petit bruit singulier que les abrutit utilisent pour appeler leur chien.

Oh my God !

Le diantre dog a tombé toutes la javel sur le carrelage… Et mais, attendez ? Je marche dedans et…

Boum.

Petites étoiles… Good Night. Ce fut un plaisir…


	2. Les femmes, ces mégères!

Je poste directement le deuxième chapitre pour que vous ne restiez pas sur une sensation de bizarrerie immense !

Musique :**On the radio de Regina Spektor**

**HHH**

**Les Femmes, ces mégères ! **

Aouch. On ne se rend jamais assez compte de ce qu'une chute sur un carrelage peut causer comme dégâts.

« - House ? »

Non, je rectifie : On ne se rend jamais assez compte de ce qu'une chute sur le carrelage de votre patronne qui n'a pas eu son coup depuis 6 mois peut causer comme dégâts.

Si si, ça rend les femmes mauvaises, le manque de sexe…

_Oh mon dieu, devrais-je réellement m'inquiéter du fait qu'il à dans sa main mon string en cuir bleu que je ne porte que lorsque je vais – peut être, je dis bien peut être – retirer ma ceinture de chasteté que je porte depuis maintenant 8 mois !_

« - Vous m'aviez dit 6 !

6 quoi ?

Mois. »

_Est-ce que c'est écrit sur ma tête ou cet enfoiré compte ?_

« - Au lieu de m'insulter, vous feriez mieux de me relever, je vous prie… »

La cafétéria avait omis le fait qu'ils bourraient leur nourriture de cachet aidant au syndrome de vérité. Ou bien, c'est mon jour de chance.

Je sens soudainement deux bras me soulever. Je ne me plains pas, la vue sur les jumelle et plutôt gracieuse d'ici…

_Et en plus il regarde mes seins comme si c'était des pommes d'amour ! Nom de dieu !_

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi House ?

Je fouille votre domicile. Perquisition autorisé par le chef des obsédés sexuels anonyme.

Ma main atterrissant avec violence sur votre joue n'aura besoin d'aucune autorisation ! »

Violente en plus… J'adore !

_Et il a l'air d'aimer ça !_

« - Belle constatation ! »

Ses yeux de merlan frit trahissent sa perplexité. Faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique comment fonctionnent les femmes… Non, vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fou !

« - Après notre conversation de la veille, vous feriez mieux de vous faire discret… »

**FLASH BACK**

« - Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser inviter par ce plouc d'infirmier !

Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

C'est ridicule ! Vous ne le voulez même pas !

Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

C'est juste, l'appel du vagin…

House, ridicule, vous ne savez vraiment rien de ce que veulent les femmes…

Bien sûr que si, mistrees !

Vous devez savoir que j'ai une forte envie de vous virer alors ?

Ca non plus vous ne le voulez pas !

Si, et je compte le faire House, et maintenant ! »

La guerre avait éclaté. J'ouvrais des yeux gigantesques, en proie au ton soudainement violent de ma patronne. Mes dernières erreurs auraient pu être fatales à cet hôpital, il faut bien se l'avouer…

« - Vous êtes la cause de trois divorce ! Nos patient ne viennent pas ici pour divorcer House, mais pour se soigner ! Pour éviter toute sorte de confusion, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas le seul motif…

Les femmes sont stupides, qu'est ce que j'y peux ?

Vous avez insultez votre dernière patiente d'hippopotame hypocondriaque, et puis vous avez ajouté qu'elle finirait sa vie vierge !

Y'a que la vérité qui fâche !

House… Je vous lance un ultimatum ! Vous avez 2 semaines pour me prouver que vous pouvez écouter nos patientes sans les tuer de vos remarques cinglante sur leur cuisse volumineuse ou leur manque de quoi que ce soit.

Bon sang, CUDDY ! Pourquoi ?

Vous tenez à le savoir ? »

Elle me lance le regard le plus cinglant depuis la Guerre Froide. God… cette femme est terrifiante quand elle prend ses airs bulldog.

Malgré toutes mes réticences vis-à-vis de la fumée qui semble émaner de ses oreilles, je hoche difficilement de la tête.

« - La grande majorité de vos patients sont des femmes, des femmes grosses, minces, anorexique, boulimique, psychologiquement instable… Mais vous devez les soigner ! Et puis, il y a autre chose…

Hm ?

Votre patiente de la semaine dernière, Laura Smet.

Hm ?

Arrêtez de faire Hm….

Mh ? »

Ok, la ferme House, ou tu va te recevoir une boite de trombone dans la face.

« - C'est la fille…

La plus grosse de l'univers ? »

C'est plus fort que moi !!

« - …Unique de notre plus gros donateur. »

Alors là, j'ai merdé…

« - Je suppose que vous connaissez la suite…

Pas vraiment, mais vous allez m'éclaircir.

Vous lui avez dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant parce que la graisse qu'elle possède sur son ventre est trop importante pour y caser un éléphanteau sous peine d'exploser et de salir les murs de son suc gastrique !

…

Le problème, c'est qu'elle venait pour une petite visite de courtoisie… Elle voulait seulement quelques analyses pour vérifier si tout allait bien ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Elle avait peur d'être anorexique ?

Elle venait pour vérifier que l'hôpital méritait vraiment le don de son cher père, sans qui, nous allons vulgairement couler comme un bateau mouche ! »

Je sens déjà l'aiguille du trombone se planter dans mes yeux…

Elle me fusille – pas étonnant, mais j'en jubile – et pianote de ses doigts sur son bureau, l'air plutôt inquisiteur. Je suis censé dire quoi ? Pardon ? Bien sûr, parlons-en…

« - Je suppose qu'elle est repartit dans l'espoir de convertir son père en homosexuel, après avoir aperçu le Sex appeal du docteur qui l'a gentiment examiné…

Ne faites pas le malin…

Moi ? Jamais !

Evidemment, et à mon grand dam, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je vous reproche…

ENCORE ? »

Je la sens serré les poings, là, je suis mort.

« - Souvenez nous de la jeune femme blonde qui est venu pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait bien aussi ?

Pas vraiment, non…

Celle à qui vous avez raconté que j'étais psychologiquement instable et que je nourrissais une maladie provoquant en moi la douce impression que vous m'aimiez éperdument. »

Mais pourquoi les femmes sont-elle autant cafteuses ?

« - Figurez vous que cette charmante demoiselle de tout juste 28 ans, se trouve être…

Votre transsexuelle attitrée ?

La ferme House !

…

Ma mère PORTEUSE ! »

Hein ? Mais… Cuddy avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir un gosse pourtant… ! Je ne comprendrais définitivement jamais les femmes !!

« - House, vous avez 2 semaines pour tout arranger. La fille du donateur a dissuadé son père de nous donner, alors vous devrait faire en sorte quelle accepte, quelqu'un soit le prix !

Je sens que ça va finir au lit cette histoire !

… Ma mère porteuse, quant à elle, ne veut plus porter mon futur enfant car elle prétend que l'endroit où – je cite – « je m'active ouvertement » n'est pas bon pour la santé de l'enfant. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle pense de moi désormais… Je veux un enfant, vous en êtes conscient, alors si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver contraint de m'en faire un, je vous prie de la faire changer d'avis, aussi ! »

Euh ? Elle délire là ? Elle me scrute la bouche ouverte, comme consciente de la phrase qu'elle vient de prononcer et … oh ! Elle vire à l'écarlate ! Un point pour moi !

« - Si c'est par voie naturelle je suis volontaire…

House !

Bon, et si je ne réussis pas votre deal ?

Vous serez viré, mais avant ça, vous aurez des consultations à faire et des cadeaux à offrir à la moitié du personnel, en guise d'adieu.

Ca devrait être un jeu d'enfant ! Les femmes sont si naïves !

Oh ne croyez pas si bien dire… »

Et voilà qu'elle me fiche dehors sans même que je m'en rende compte. Mon cher House, tu as du pain sur la planche… Et c'est que peu de le dire !


End file.
